


Fly By Night

by Not_You



Series: It's Weird When Shaw Is Nice [17]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage, charles worries, do not even appear to threaten beast's girlfriend, elopement, kurt is a dick, nervous!Hank, some misogyny, t'challa does his friends a solid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles's sister's marriage is a patched up business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly By Night

Charles had known it was all too tranquil to last. Of course it wasn't enough for Raven to be glad to get out and happy to see him. No, she had to have some damned grand adventure. This is more than a girlish prank, however, and he has never been more worried about her in his life, and he is going to _kill_ Erik if he doesn't stop laughing.

"Erik, this is not funny!' He's shrill with panic and anger, and Erik stops, finally looking up from Raven's note.

"Charles, what on earth do you think your stepfather will do to her?"

"It may not be legal to drown wayward daughters in Westchester, but that doesn't mean she won't have an accident in her bath!"

"…You're really afraid he'll kill her for this. Oh, Charles, dearest." He gathers Charles close, holding him tightly and making him feel a little bit better. "You know we won't let that happen."

The door opens and the captain of the guard comes in, kneeling and putting his head on the floor and offering his profoundest and most worthless apologies for allowing Charles's sister to elope on his watch. Charles sighs. "It's all right. Raven is hard to look after."

"True, my lady, but I still should have done better. What would you like done to Dr. McCoy when we catch them?"

"Oh, nothing dreadful, please. Maybe a mild beating? She does like him."

The wait is dreadful, and David is fussy and miserable for all of it, full of petulance and tears as he soaks up all of Charles's clashing emotions. Even Azari can't calm him, and everyone is strained when a messenger comes running in two days later. "We have them, my lady."

"Oh, thank god." Charles leaps up and follows him to Raven's room, where she is in a towering, shrieking rage. Having Doctor McCoy brought up from the dungeon does mollify her somewhat. True to their word, T'Challa's men have only knocked him around a bit. Raven carries on as if one black eye is a mortal wound, and McCoy has enough sense to keep his mouth shut and let her, blushing badly and looking timidly over his spectacles at Charles.

T'Challa stops by to make sure everything is all right. While too courteous to laugh at Raven, he does point out the damage to his own men, which is more than cosmetic. McCoy cringes. "Your majesty, had I understood initially that they were with you, I would have evinced more restraint and tact." He coughs, shifting from foot to foot.

"I told them not to sneak up like bandits. There is no lasting harm done." He frowns terribly, looming over Hank. "To my men. As to the reputation of our little sister, I am not so sure."

Raven flicks her hair in irritation and declares that she's still chaste, not for lack of trying. McCoy chokes and declares that they're an unconsummated marriage, which is the only even vaguely honorable thing they can be at this point. And something with a long and storied precedent in Wakanda. It tugs at T'Challa's heartstrings enough that he summons the priestess to examine them both. In the end she vouches for both of them, and as an apology to Charles for all his worry, T'Challa grants them his countenance and writes to Kurt Marko on their behalf. Where he could refuse any of Charles's pleas for clemency, T'Challa's kingship stands as immovable as a mountain. To go against him in what he feels to be right is to go against all Wakanda, and Kurt knows it. Unsurprisingly, his consent to the marriage comes back on a fast messenger bird, along with his disinclination to witness it.

Ororo is even more disgusted than her husband at this utter lack of regard, and takes Raven under her wing. It's sad how much better she is at this than their mother would have been, but Charles is glad his sister has someone to look after her and to find her a hairdresser who knows what to do with a foreigner, a lady from the borderlands with the dark skin of a Wakanda and red hair that falls like Raven's does. She fingers the golden strands for a moment, and then gets to work, braiding and perfuming and working in small, glittering false flowers made with real gems. The women all sit chattering together and giving Raven advice, shrieking that a bearing man is still a man and throwing cushions at him when he comes to check on her. He laughs, and goes to find Erik instead, settling on his lap and sharing his cup of wine as they both do their best to reassure Dr. McCoy, who looks more like he's going to be executed than married.

For the wedding itself the groom manages to stay upright even if Sebastian does have to prop him a bit, and says his vows correctly while staring at Raven like she's the only thing in the world. She looks back at him with so much love that Charles's eyes well up and he soaks Erik's handkerchief as well as his own by the time Raven strikes the massive golden bell beside the priestess, making the marriage legal and marking the end of the ceremony.


End file.
